


Prelude to Salvation

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Before the Fanfic I'm going to Write, Introducing the Character, Talks about the Diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: I'm still in the middle of writing a RWBY fanfic, but we just finished the show, and I had an epic idea for a fanfic, and I wanted to jot this down!





	Prelude to Salvation

Carnelian stood atop of a world. She surveyed a city below, people unaware of the blessings they didn't have. The citizens of Beach City slept beneath a sky full of stars, and at each star was a bustling civilization full of life that could be better. 

And yet the Diamonds did nothing. They did nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and...White Diamond. The worst of them all. Why assume your perfect when you could strive for perfection? Carnelian clenched a fist in front of her own gem, in her chest, a shining, brilliant, orange diamond. She held such immense power. Why not use it for others? 

White Diamond cared about nothing so much as her own perfection. Why not help others?

Of course, she probably ought to go forth and ask everyone if they wanted the power upgrade she was offering. But there were billions of people per planet, billions of planets per galaxy, billions of galaxies in the universe. It would take literally forever. Perhaps not literally. But a really, really, long time. And then there was always that one jackass that said no just to spite the entire universe. And some of the people(White Diamond) didn't want everyone to be equals. They liked being better than everyone else. 

So she had to do this this way. Carnelian sighed, then held up a small, floating orange bubble, with a bright red diamond floating inside. "I can change everything," she told it. "You might not ever forgive me for...well, beating the shit out of you, and you're probably still conscious in there...but if I can make _everything_ better, why shouldn't I?"


End file.
